Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing
"Hyakujuu Fusion! GaoKing!" Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing (百獣合体ガオキング, Hyakujū Gattai GaoKingu): Called the "Spirit King" (精霊王, Seirei Ō), it is the combination of the five main Gaorangers’ totem Power Animals. GaoKing was first introduced in Episode 2 to fight against Barbwire Org. Its finishing attack is Heaven and Earth Roar: Animal Heart (天地轟鳴アニマルハート, Tenchi Gōmei: Animaru Hāto) which is an energy blast fired from the mouths of the component Power Animals. It is upgraded to Heaven and Earth Roar: Super Animal Heart (天地轟鳴スーパーアニマルハート, Tenchi Gōmei: Sūpā Animaru Hāto) when they acquire the Soul Bird. When GaoBison was injured however, the Gaorangers made GaoKing do a handstand and did an upside down version called Heaven and Earth Reversal: Reverse Animal Heart (天地逆転リバースアニマルハート, Tenchi Gyakuten: Ribāsu Animaru Hāto) to finish the Lawnmower Org. Its second finishing attack is a sword technique (using the Fin Blade (フィンブレード, Fin Burēdo) called Surging Flash: Surging Arrow (怒涛一閃サージングアロー, Dotō Issen: Sājingu Arō). Additional Combinations Sword and Shield "Hyakujuu Armament! GaoKing Sword and Shield!" GaoKing Sword & Shield (ガオキングソード＆シールド, GaoKingu Sōdo ando Shīrudo): Combines with GaoElephant where its body becomes the Elephant Sword (エレファントソード, Erefanto Sōdo) and the Elephant Shield (エレファントシールド, Erefanto Shīrudo) that is wielded by GaoShark and GaoTiger for the Powerful Bisection: Evil Crusher (豪力両断イビルクラッシャー, Gōriki Ryōdan: Ibiru Kurasshā) finisher. First used in Episode 5 against Tire Org. Spear "Hyakujuu Armament! GaoKing Spear!" GaoKing Spear (ガオキングスピアー, GaoKingu Supiā): Combines with GaoGiraffe by having it replace GaoShark as GaoKing's right arm to create the Giraffe Spear (ジュラフスピアー, Jurafu Supiā) armament. Extends GaoGiraffe's neck like a harpoon for the Demon Penatration: Neck Thrust (悪鬼貫徹ネックスラスト, Akki Kantetsu: Nekku Surasuto) finisher. First used in Episode 7 against the Boat Org. Double Knuckle "Hyakujuu Armament! GaoKing Double Knuckle!" GaoKing Double Knuckle (ガオキングダブルナックル, GaoKingu Daburu Nakkuru): Combines by having GaoBear & GaoPolar replace GaoShark and GaoTiger as GaoKings arms. Attacks with beams of heat and cold for the Ice Fang Blaze: Bear Strike (氷牙炎滅ベアーストライク, Hyōga Enmetsu: Beā Sutoraiku) finisher. First used in Episode 9 against Cell Phone Org. Striker "Hyakujuu Armament! GaoKing Striker!" GaoKing Striker (ガオキングストライカー, GaoKingu Sutoraikā): Has GaoRhinos & GaoMajiro replace GaoBison as GaoKing's feet. Attacks with the Rhinos Kick (ライノスキック, Rainosu Kikku) and the Strong Flash: Rhino Shoot (強一閃ライノシュート, Kyōshū Issen: Raino Shūto) finisher. First used in Episode 23 against GaoHunter by having the two Power Animals replace the injured GaoBison and was used as the primary formation until GaoBison recovered from his injuries. Another Arm "Hyakujuu Armament! GaoKing Another Arm!" GaoKing Another Arm (ガオキングアナザーアーム, GaoKingu Anazā Āmu): First used in Episode 28 against Bowling Org by having GaoWolf and GaoHammerhead replace the injured GaoShark and GaoTiger as GaoKing's arms. Uses GaoHunter's Hammer Shot (ハンマーショット, Hanmā Shotto) and Wolf Attack (ウルフアタック, Urufu Atakku) techniques. In its first appearance it also used GaoMajiro for the Super-Fast Rotation Tornado: GaoMadillo Spin (超速回転トルネードガオマジロスピン, Chōsoku Kaiten Torunēdo: GaoMajiro Supin) finisher. Another Arm Spear "Hyakujuu Armament! GaoKing Another Arm Spear!" GaoKing Another Arm Spear (ガオキングアナザーアームスピアー, GaoKingu Anazā Āmu Supiā): Used only in Episode 29 against Tombstone Org by replacing GaoHammerhead with GaoGiraffe for the Neck Thrust finisher, though it didn't work and GaoGiraffe was separated from the body in Tombstone Org's counterattack. Cross Horn "Hyakujuu Armament! GaoKing Cross Horn!" GaoKing Cross Horn (ガオキングクロスホーン, GaoKingu Kurosu Hōn): First used in Episode 29 by having GaoDeer's replace GaoTiger as GaoKing's left arm to create the Deer's Scissors (ディアスシザース, Diasu Shizāsu) weapon. Can use the Capture Ring (キャプチャーリング, Kyapuchā Ringu) or Deer's healing powers for the Cleansing Radiance Manifestation: Bubble Capture (清輝顕現バブルキャプチャー, Seiki Kengen: Baburu Kyapuchā) finisher technique.The alternative finisher is the Natural Reversal: Horn Crash (天地逆転ホーンクラッシュ, Tenchi Gyakuten: Hōn Kurasshu) finisher, which has GaoKing pick up a Org by the waist, spin to ridiculous speeds, then send the Org crashing to the ground. Spear and Shield "Hyakujuu Armament! GaoKing Spear and Shield!" GaoKing Spear and Shield (ガオキングガオキング＆シールド, GaoKingu Supiā ando Shīrudo): Has GaoGiraffe replace GaoShark and the Elephant Sword to create this formation. Used only in Episode 38 when it was created by Animal Tamer Org. Spear and Knuckle "Hyakujuu Armament! GaoKing Spear and Knuckle!" GaoKing Spear and Knuckle (ガオキングスピアー＆ナックル, GaoKingu Supiā ando Nakkuru): Another creation of Animal Tamer Org in Episode 38 by having GaoBear and GaoGiraffe as the arms. Other Combinations *'GaoKing Swordmaster' (ガオキングソードマスター, GaoKingu Sōdomasutā) *'GaoKing Varlituder' (ガオキングヴァーリトゥーダー, GaoKingu Vāritūdā): This combination is essentially GaoKing Striker Double-Knuckle Swordmaster with GaoCobra (ガオコブラ, GaoKobura) in its foot in place of GaoMadillo (which is standard for the Striker legs). Additional parts are shown attached to GaoBear and GaoPolar to enable the use of the Swordmaster weapons from GaoPeacock, but it is not specified whether these are optional parts of GaoPeacock or parts of GaoCobra. GaoCobra separated from the combination is not shown. *'GaoKing Aquadiver' (ガオキングアクアダイバー, GaoKingu Akuadaibā) *'GaoKing Boomerang Arm' (ガウキングブーメランアーム, GaoKingu Būmeran Āmu) *'GaoKing Drill Arm' (ガウキングドリルアーム, GaoKingu Doriru Āmu) *'GaoKing Ice Sword Arm' (ガウキングアイスソードアーム, GaoKingu Aisu Sōdo Āmu) GaoKing Swordmaster.jpg|Gaokingh Swordmaster GaoKing Varlituder.jpg|GaoKing Varlituder GaoKing Aquadiver.jpg|GaoKing Aquadiver Death After Duchess Org Tsuetsue created the Org Heart that merged the three Highness Dukes' remains into Ultimate Org Senki, and after the other Power Animals were killed, GaoKing's components were able to assemble without the Gaorangers' assistance to protect the world from Senki but was easily overpowered and killed. Eventually GaoKing's components came back to life in the final battle. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including GaoKing which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, GaoKing fought alongside Ohranger Robo and ChangeRobo to destroy Buredoran of the Chupacabra. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Ranger Key Through the powers of the Phantom Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can re-create and summon the Greater Power of any Super Sentai team in existence. In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, the Phantom Ranger Keys reproduced the greater power of the Go-Busters, which allowed their respective mechas to transform to other previous Super Sentai mechas through Megazord keys. Ryuji and Yoko used their Megazord key to transform Go-Buster Lioh into Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing. Notes *Coincidentally,in the formation of Go-Buster Lioh the lion head of Tategami Lioh is placed on the upper body just like GaoKing and Go-Buster Lioh gokai changed into GaoKing. See also Category:Mecha (Gaoranger) Category:Five-Piece Gattai